VIP
After chefs unlock Charles as their patron, VIP patrons come into their restaurant. Unlike the rest of the patrons, they don't have a level up system when you max their fondness level and instead gives you one of the items they are currently wearing. Recommend Menu When a VIP arrives at your restaurant, they will ask the Chef for Your Menu. You need the correct menu that the VIP wants according to the hints given in their dialogue. Since Chefs are limited to only one menu (without paying for cash), they're able to get successes so long as it's one of the correct ingredients or sauce. If you get both of them correct, you will get a perfect score. A * A classic sauce that always goes with spaghetti!: MT * A sea of milk filled with fresh ingredients!: SC D * Don’t make it too dry~: MC E * Eating greasy food gives me a stomachache...: MT I * I'd like something that I could eat every day without ever getting sick of it: SO * I'd like something with a smooth taste.: SC * I'd like something with a soft texture and a light sauce~: MC * I don't like it raw, but it's delicious when it's fried~: SO * I don’t really like swimming… So I’ll just have a basic sauce!: MO * I find cream too greasy... Since it's fatty even as an ingredient.: MT * I guess it's like the sour taste of the sea..: ST * I have the taste of a child so I only eat delicious food!: MT * I'm a vegetarian... Pretty simple, right?: ST * I need vegetables and omega 3.: ST * I really like fish soup~ :): SC * Is there anything with both vegetables and meat...: MT * It may seem really greasy and fishy but I like it :): SO * It’s even delicious when it’s spicy~: ST * I’ve always liked this sauce since I was a child.: MT * I want to experience both a clean and fresh taste at the same time!: SO * I want to savor the meat's natural taste.: MO * I want some greasy meat today.: MO * I want something rich and filled with the scent of the sea.: SC O * Olives and this must never be excluded on a pizza! You know what I mean? This!: MO * Only healthy food for me!! This is veggie as well~: ST P * Protein is very important when you're trying to get in shape!: MC M * Make it nice and soft, and not too tough~: MC * Make it really light so that I can savor the real taste of the ingredients~: SO * Make sure I can't see those gross eyes... Put lots of sauce on it.: SC S * Seafood and I are like oil and water...: MO * Shall I treat myself to something greasy?: MO * Should I go to the sea to catch some fish~?: SO * Something that realy brings out the taste of the sea!: SO T * That sauce is the best for meat.: MT * The scent of the olive will cover the fishy smell, right?: SO * The strong smell of milk should get rid of the fishy smell, right?: SC U * Using whipped cream instead of milk gives it a richer taste.: MC W * What kind of ingredients and sauce go with red wine?!: MT * What kind of ingredients and sauce go with white wine?!: SC Y * You have to use fresh ingredients.: SC * You think it would be greasy? I like that combination though!: MC Recommend Wine (VIP) Because they're VIP, some of their hairstyles are not basic, so they have an extra list for which wine is the best for them. The basic wine recommendations still work if they have one of the basic hairstyles the regular customers have. Category:Patrons